2019
Barney Events * January 1: Another new Barney magazine called "January/February 2019" will be released to stores. * January 22: The 2002 Barney video, "You Can Be Anything" will be re-released to stores. * January 29: The 2008 Barney video, "Celebrating Around the World" will be re-released to stores. * March 1: Another new Barney magazine called "March/April 2019" will be released to stores. * March 5: The 2008 Barney video, "Barney's Animal ABC's" will be re-released to stores. * March 19: The 1991 Barney video recording, "Barney in Concert" will be released on DVD to stores, which means, it will be re-released to stores, and the album recording of the same name will be released on CD to stores, which means, it will be re-released to stores. * March 26: The 1996 Barney video, "Barney's Talent Show" and the 1991 Barney video, "Rock with Barney" will be released on DVD to stores, which means, they'll be re-released to stores. * April 30: The 1996 Barney video, "Once Upon a Time" will be released on DVD to stores, which means, it will be re-released to stores. * May 1: Another new Barney magazine called "May/June 2019" will be released to stores. * May 7: The 2008 Barney video, "Hi! I'm Riff!" will be re-released to stores. * May 21: The 1996 Barney video, "Barney's Fun & Games" will be released on DVD to stores, which means, it will be re-released to stores. * June 4: The 2002 Barney video, "Barney's Beach Party" and the 1997 Barney video, "Camp WannaRunnaRound" will be re-released to stores. Also, the 1996 Barney video, "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" will be released on DVD to stores, which means, it will be re-released to stores. * July 1: Another new Barney magazine called "July/August 2019" will be released to stores. * July 30: The 1999 Barney video, "Let's Play School", the 2004 Barney & Friends episode video, "Now I Know My ABC's", the 1998 Barney video, "It's Time for Counting!", the 2003 Barney & Friends episode video, "Numbers! Numbers!", the 2003 Barney & Friends episode video, "Red, Yellow and Blue!", and the 2003 Barney video, "Read with Me, Dance with Me" will be re-released to stores. * August 27: The 2002 Barney video, "Round and Round We Go" will be re-released to stores. * September 1: Another new Barney magazine called "September/October 2019" will be released to stores. * September 3: The 2019 Barney video, "Barney's Happy Memories", along with the 2019 Barney book of the same name will be released to stores. * September 9: The 2008 Barney video, "The Best of Barney", the 2005 Barney video, "Let's Go to the Farm", and the 1998 Barney video, "Barney's Halloween Party" will be re-released to stores. * October 14: The 1999 Barney video, "Barney's Night Before Christmas" will be re-released to stores. * November 1: Another new Barney magazine called "November/December 2019" will be released to stores. * November 28: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff will perform "Just Imagine" at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade in New York City, New York.